


Uncle Miles is Mommy

by vanijane



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/vanijane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles pays a sudden visit to the Wright Anything Agency to check up on how things are going on with the Wright's but Apollo doesn't understand why <i>the</i> Miles Edgeworth would spare time from his busy schedule to check up on Phoenix until Trucy explains just who Miles was.<br/>
<br/>
“You could say that Uncle Miles is my Mommy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Miles is Mommy

Apollo was browsing through the refrigerator, looking for any decent three-step (or less) breakfast like cereal or waffles but instead found some left over pizza from a couple nights back and a can of unopened soda. He placed three slices on a plate and without even bothering to heat the pizza up, he went to the living room to continue watching old court tapes just to keep up on his game.

It was just as he had pressed the play button on the remote and was about to bite into his breakfast when the doorbell rang. He quickly pressed his thumb on the remote, cursing as he accidentally turned the video player off instead of just pausing the video.

“Somebody get that!” Trucy shouted from the kitchen followed by the sound of beeps from the microwave.

“On it!” Apollo answered and grudgingly got to his feet, slice of frozen pizza on one hand as the bell rang twice more, “coming!”

He hadn’t gotten any cases the past couple of months (while that bastard Klavier had three!) which made him quite desperate because Trucy was booked for a birthday party and if he still didn’t have a case until then, he was forced to be her assistant. He really hoped this was his future client.

“Hello, welcome to the Wright Anything Agency, how can I help…you…” Apollo didn’t mean to stare and gape but he did once he realized just who was standing before him on their humble doorstep. The frozen pizza made a faint thudding sound as it hit the floor.

“Polly, who’s at the door—oh!” Trucy began as she came out of the kitchen to enter the living room which also sort of doubled as the office and storage room. When she saw their guest, not noticing that her sibling was frozen on his spot, she quickly made her way to the door to shove him aside.

“Good morning, Uncle Miles! Daddy didn’t say you were coming for a visit!”

“Good morning, Trucy,” the famed prosecutor answered a bit stiffly after seeing the plate of pizza she was carrying on one hand, having already deduced that it was from the same box as the frozen leftover pizza that was now lying on the floor. Trucy pushed the door to open it wider and he stepped in.

“Pardon me for coming unannounced, it was intentional.”

“Does Daddy know you’re here?” Trucy asked, closing the door while completely ignoring her starstruck brother.

Miles placed his travelling suitcase on the floor near what he supposed was used as a coffee table before surveying the room, taking every detail of it before answering a somewhat menacing, “no, he does not.”

“Oh…” Trucy hummed, suddenly getting a feeling that something good was just about to happen. During the very scarce few times that Miles would visit from Europe or from wherever he came from, it would always be interesting for Trucy and she really grew fond of him.

Suddenly remembering her unusually quiet brother, she grabbed Apollo by the arm and pulled him towards Miles.

“Hey, Uncle Miles, this is Polly. The guy I e-mailed you about!”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Justice,” Miles nodded at the young man and held out his hand, “good morning.”

Apollo snapped out of his daze and quickly shook hands with the— _famous_ — Miles Edgeworth.

"G-good morning, sir! It’s nice to finally meet you, sir!”

“Oh, don’t mind him, he’s just nervous,” Trucy giggled and slapped Apollo’s back.

“What’s all the noise about early in the morning? Hey, did you kids finish all the breakfast—” Phoenix’s voice came from the kitchen before he entered the living room, halting on his steps when he saw Trucy’s grin, Apollo’s dazed eyes and the all too familiar glare from Miles.

“M-Miles!”

“ _Wright,_ ” Miles responded darkly, arms crossed over his chest and finger tapping on his forearm.

“I… I didn’t know you were here!” Phoenix grinned and threw his arms open, walking towards his ex-rival to envelope him in an embrace.

“You should have called me, I would’ve picked you up from the airport and—”

“ _Wright,_ ” Miles repeated with a tone that stopped him from moving any step closer. It was the sort of tone Miles used back when they were in court and had found fault in his defense.

“A word, if you will.”

“Um, s-sure,” Phoenix forced a smile, knowing that his immediate future looked quite bleak.

“Trucy, both you and Apollo go buy yourselves a proper breakfast while your father and I have a long conversation," Miles said, turning to Trucy and Apollo as he fished out his wallet from his pocket and handed the siblings some money.

“Okay, Uncle Miles!” Trucy grinned as she took the money before giving Miles a hug, which he knew she got from Phoenix.

“I hope you’ll be staying longer this time, Uncle Miles! We’ll see you and Daddy later!”

Trucy quickly grabbed Apollo by the arm and ran out of the house. Just as soon as the door closed, Miles turned back to look at Phoenix, who was grinning sheepishly and his glare hardened on the man he knew to be a great lawyer.

He pointed an accusing finger at his friend, rival and partner, “Wright, what have you done with the place?!”

“It’s not as bad as it looks, really!”

* * *

As soon as they entered a nearby fast food restaurant, both Trucy and Apollo spotted Klavier, who was sitting on one of the tables with a nearly finished meal but the siblings weren’t quite sure if he was eating or had just been sitting around because why would Klavier eat in a simple fast food joint?

“Ah, Herr Forehead, Fraulein Trucy, I was just about to head over to your place,” Klavier waved at them, giving them his charismatic smile before raising his eyebrow in mild confusion when they approached, “I thought we were watching old court records?”

“I think we’ll have to postpone it,” Apollo answered with a nervous grin, “Mr. Wright has a guest—”

“Uncle Miles is visiting!” Trucy announced with a little hop.

“Miles?” Klavier repeated, "you don’t mean to say Miles Edgeworth, do you?”

“Yeah,” Trucy nodded before explaining to the prosecutor, “he arrived a few minutes ago and sent us out for breakfast but it’s only because he’s probably yelling at Daddy or something.”

“Yelling?” Apollo gasped, though it sounded more like a shout with his Chords of Steel.

“Uncle Miles does that. He says Daddy should be more responsible because he’s raising me,” Trucy shrugged, “I don’t know, I think Daddy’s doing a fine job.”

Klavier laughed, “well, Fraulein, I think he raised you well enough. Isn’t that right, Herr Forehead?” He gave Apollo a wink which Apollo responded with an eye roll, although his cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink.

Ignoring Klavier, Apollo asked his sister, “but why would _the_ Mr. Edgeworth make time to scold Mr. Wright? I mean, he’s a famous and busy prosecutor— surely, he has better things to do, right?”

“Oh, Herr Forehead, you seem to be lost in the dark," Klavier chuckled with a slight shake of his head, “it seems you haven’t been informed of your mentor.”

“Informed of what?” Apollo frowned. He found it quite annoying when people around him knew more of Wright and rubbed it on his face, it wasn’t his fault the guy had become so secretive of his life as a defense attorney!

“I thought you knew, Polly...” Trucy frowned a bit too dramatically but Apollo was quite used to it and merely raised an eyebrow her way.

"How do you think Daddy and I managed to pay the bills the past seven years without any debt?”

“He worked at the club and you did magic shows?” Apollo answered a bit unsurely before sarcastically adding, “that’s what you told me, so I assumed that's what the both of you did to pay the bills. I even give you a large portion of what I earn from my cases!”

“Yeah, but Daddy doesn’t really get much pay at club and you don’t always get any cases. And how do you think we were able to pay for the hospital bills when Daddy got admitted?”

“Anyway, what about the bills?” Apollo asked, a bit irked that he had to be reminded that he had no cases. Oh, what he would do to get a case— any case right now!

“Uncle Miles sends money every month or whenever Daddy needs it.”

“What?”

Klavier couldn’t help but laugh at his rival’s shocked expression. It wasn’t quite commonly known but around the prosecutor’s office, there had been rumors and he had just so happened to chance upon Edgeworth’s assigned Detective trying to clean up some evidence from Edgeworth’s office.

“Ah, it is as the Fraulein says, Herr Forehead.” Klavier smiled a bit teasingly. “Herr Wright and Herr Edgeworth are in a relationship.”

“You could say that Uncle Miles is my Mommy,” Trucy added nonchalantly, as if the thought of Miles Edgeworth being called a mommy wasn’t strange or disturbing.

“He’s busy in Europe most of the year but he always visits during the holidays and sometimes, when he’s not busy, during my birthday.”

“But— but—”

“Come now, Herr Forehead, it can’t be that unbelievable, can it? Look at the both of us: prosecutor and defense attorney.” Klavier smirked, “you take after your mentor quite well, you know.”

* * *

"Nick, look at this refrigerator!” Miles exclaimed, “it’s empty— wait, are those…leftovers from last Christmas?”

Phoenix felt his lips twitch but he resisted the urge to smile. There had been a time when he had been the one in Miles’ place, taking care of him like how he did now (but with less glaring) but that was long ago before his badge had been taken from him. He had gone into a short stint of depression and Miles had been there to pick him up and take care of him as if he were a kid. And if he had to be honest, he didn’t think (at the time) that Miles had motherly instincts.

“Well, at least the kitchen is clean,” Miles continued, looking around the kitchen slash dining room before giving Phoenix a knowing look, “I hope you didn’t just heat leftovers and noodles.”

“Guilty,” Phoenix admitted with a nervous grin because he knew he wasn’t really in trouble and because he liked it when Miles would fret over him.

“But to be fair, I make grilled sandwiches and spaghetti, too.”

Miles sighed, “I don’t know if you’re truly hopeless or just being impossible with me.”

“May be a bit of both?” Phoenix grinned widely this time and all teasing and joking aside, he told Miles, “I’m fine, you know. So is Trucy and Apollo. We aren’t starving, the bills are paid on time and the kids get regular check-ups.”

“If anything all of you are more than well fed,” Miles said with a small playful smile on his face.

“What can I say?” Phoenix shrugged, unashamed of the fact that he had been eating more lately.

“Apollo cleared my name and put a closure to that old case.”

“ _Finally._ ” Miles smiled, remembering that day a few months ago when Phoenix had called him in the middle of the night to relay him the good news, that _it’s over, Miles—it’s finally over_. Of course, with sleep tempting him that time, he didn’t really understand what Phoenix was talking about until he explained it and only then did Miles suddenly feel so awake and energized that he could run through the ocean to Los Angeles.

Now, Phoenix had taken the bar exam once again and they were only waiting for the results. Miles didn’t doubt for one moment that Phoenix wouldn’t pass, he acknowledged that Phoenix was a great lawyer, if he hadn’t been then Miles wouldn’t have fallen for him. He wouldn’t admit it aloud but Phoenix was an amazing man and as cheesy as it sounded, even for him, he was glad he had such an amazing man love him.

Miles turned towards the living room so that he could retrieve his bags and bring them up to his room but before he left, he said, “I’m looking forward to facing you off in the courtroom.”

Phoenix laughed at the statement and just as Miles barely left the kitchen, he exclaimed, “yeah, we always had great sex after!”

“Wright!”

“I’m going to win my second first case against you so I can top in bed again," Phoenix added before Miles marched back in the kitchen, face red as his suit and smacked him on the head.

“Another word, Wright, and you will be sleeping on the couch!”

“I love you, too, Miles.”

* * *

That night and many nights after that, Apollo had to keep rescheduling his so-called movie dates (which was just watching old court videos) with Klavier because Phoenix had been sleeping more often on the couch than in his room. He had also stopped waking up too early in the mornings because the past couple of times he did, he found both Phoenix and Miles ripping the clothes off of each other.


End file.
